


One Caress

by Frostmasters



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostmasters/pseuds/Frostmasters
Summary: Jesse and Grady go to a party together and end up alone.





	One Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Grady uses some slurs so just a warning!

“Do you think anyone will think it’s weird that we just showed up together?” Jesse said as they both stepped out of the car. He had made the mistake of letting Grady drive, it turns out they both were bad drivers because they were kind of late. 

“I don’t know why you keep worrying. It’s not like we’re together or something. People just know we’re best friends and best friends are close like this.” Grady reassured him. That was something Jesse really loved about him, how no matter how anxious or afraid he was, Grady was always there to claim him down. Though he couldn’t ignore how his own heart ached when he had said that they weren’t together. They both had strong feelings for each other but didn’t want to do anything about it.

“I’m glad you two finally showed up.” Lisa said greeting them at the door. Her parents had actually left the house this time since her dad always tried to join in on the party again. “We wouldn’t miss it for anything and you know that.” Jesse replied with a small smile as they were lead inside. 

Inside, most of the teens were dancing and drinking and just having a good time. The crowd made Jesse a bit uncomfortable but he smiled when he saw Grady behind him. “I’ll be right back I’m going to get us something to drink.” And just like that Jesse was alone in the crowd of people. He knew most of them but some of them were clearly from a different school. Lisa was really popular after all. 

After Grady had came back with their drinks it had become a bit too crowded so Grady suggested that they go upstairs, both of them were slightly tipsy now and slowly made their way upstairs, they found an empty guest bathroom to sit in. Jesse locked the door worried that someone might see them and think that they were having sex and tell everyone. He still couldn’t help the constant fear of everyone finding out. 

Grady smiled and patted a seat next to him and the blond boy sat by him and sighed. “I wish we could just be ourselves and not worry about what other people think.” 

“What are you talking about? We are always being ourselves, idiot.” The darker haired boy replied. He was afraid of what Jesse might be bringing up. 

“Don’t you remember that time we were just messing around and wrestling and you kissed me for like a split second? I don’t think you would’ve done that if you weren’t at least a little bit interested in me.” He smiled at the other. Thought Grady just stared back at him in a mixture of disgust, confusion and a mix of something jesse wasn’t sure about.

“I try not to think about that. I don’t want to. I don’t mind if you’re queer but don’t rope me into it, I didn’t mean to do that. It was a complete accident.” The smaller boy look at him like he had just kicked him. He looked like he was about to cry but didn’t. “You’re right. I’m sorry I just- I don’t know what’s wrong with I keep trying to like girls but it doesn’t work and I tried dating Lisa but it was awkward because when she kissed me she noticed I didn’t kiss back an-“ Suddenly the blue-eyed boy’s rambling stopped when he felt the other boy’s lips on his and his arms around his waist, which had pulled him closer to him. He let his eyes flutter closed as he kissed him back, slowly putting his arms around the taller boy’s neck. 

Then the warmth was pulled away and Jesse looked at him confused, but before he could speak on the matter Grady smiled at him. “I can’t stand to see you upset like that. I hate seeing you when you’re about to cry. I guess I don’t mean what I said it’s just, I’m scared too. I hate admitting that I’m afraid what they will think or do. I’ve seen kids scrawnier than you be beaten up and called faggots. I just don’t want that to happen to us. Especially you, god knows you aren’t really that much of a fighter.” He felt so much better finally talking about this finally, both boys had really started to like each other but didn’t want to talk about it in fear the other would react negatively.

“I know. I don’t want that either. But I don’t want to have to pretend to be happy with some girl I’m not attracted to. It’ll just be miserable for us both.” He sighed. “What should we do?” His beautiful blue eyes peered into Grady’s brown ones. He was always so weak for how beautiful the blond boy’s eyes were. He slowly tilted Jesse’s chin up and kissed him softly then pulled away to speak again. “I say we just be together. No one has to know and whenever we are ready, hopefully with support from Lisa and any one else we know that doesn’t hate people like like us, we’ll come out. Anyone who doesn’t like it can kiss our asses. They don’t matter anymore. Our happiness is more important than what some moron thinks about us.” 

Somewhere between that speech Jesse had started crying. Not sad tears but happy ones. He threw his arms around Grady and hugged him tight. “I love you so much, it feels amazing to finally say that. I’ve felt this way for so long.” The blue eyed boy felt his lover’s hands snake around his waist. “I love you too Jesse. I’m sorry for what I said earlier still. I promise I’ll never make you upset like that again.” They both leaned back to look into each other’s eyes and kissed once more. This had been the best party they’ve been to.


End file.
